Canto de Cigarras
by Ladtheove
Summary: Draco era una criatura libre y vibrante. Y también egoísta. Pero aún así, aquel verano abrasador, aprendí a amarlo como no había sabido hasta la fecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Este cachito de texto es una de esas cosas que pasan. Estaba intentando imaginar que habría pasado de haberse conocido Harry y Draco en la adolescencia muy temprana, si ninguno de los dos hubiera ido a Hogwarts. Y que se cómo salió esto. Tengo algunas ideas genéricas de que hacer con ello en un futuro, si resulta que gusta. Pero aviso que iría muy, pero que muy despacio. Que tengo otros fics en espera. ^^°

 **Canto de Cigarras**

(Harry)

Recuerdo que hacía calor, el sonido de las cigarras entre la hierba crujiente y amarilla del verano, el asfalto negro e hinchado de la carretera… el olor polvoriento de cosas muy secas… Y a él.

Todavía podría dibujarlo de memoria.

Sus pies descalzos manchados de tierra. Su cuerpo delgado, con los miembros demasiado largos y todavía torpes, como a muchos chavales les pasa, cuando empiezan a emerger de la infancia. El cabello, del rubio casi blanco de un trozo de hojalata. Pero sus ojos, y esa sonrisa teñida de una pizca de malicia, no se me olvidarán nunca.

Podría decir muchas cosas de aquella mirada, pero todas habrían sido infundadas. Elucubraciones mías. Solo podría hablar con certeza de su color gris, tan transparente como la lluvia. Y de cómo parecía oscurecerse cuando entrecerraba los párpados disgustado.

Draco era una criatura libre y vibrante. Y también egoísta. Pero aún así, aquel verano abrasador, aprendí a amarlo como no había sabido hasta la fecha. Con latidos acelerados, y manos inquietas, y esa risa ridícula que burbujea en la garganta la primera vez que uno se enamora.

Después de él, ya no pude querer a ninguno más. Creo que cuando se marchó, se llevó mi corazón escondido en un rincón de su maleta.


	2. Presente y pasado

**Nota:** Hola a todos! Sientoel retraso general de todas mis historias. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero tranquilos, no pienso abandonar. Eso sí, seguiré siendo lenta cual tortuga. XD Sobre este cap, pues se me ocurrió esta idea no se muy bien cómo, y tenía que intentar escribirla, así que…. Aquí estamos. ^^ Estaré deseando saber qué os parece.

Besos!

 **Respuestas a los comentarios del cap 1:**

 **AtaraxiaHipnos:** Gracias Ataraxia! Me alegro de que disfrutaras del pequeño comienzo de este fic, y ojalá disfrutes de este cap también. :) Abrazos.

 **Wasp A. Bae:** Bienvenida nueva lectora! Siempre es una alegría ver que tu trabajo gusta ;) Y espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior. Un abrazos desde aquí.

 **Xonyaa11:** Hola de nuevo Xonyaa! Y mil gracias por el animarme tanto, eres un amor. No puedo esperar a saber tu opinión sobre este nuevo cap. Besos! ;)

 **Murtilla:** Hola Murtilla! :D Un fic normal? Yo? XD ya me conoces, eso no va a pasar…. Gracias mil por el ánimo guapísima. Acabo de subirlo y ya quiero saber que te parece el nuevo cap. Besazos!

 **Kurenaimaxwell:** Hola Kure! Gracias mil por el comentario ;) y ojalá este cap te guste también aunque no lleve el mismo estilo. Abrazos.

 **CANTO DE CIGARRAS**

 **Capítulo 2- Presente y pasado**

Ya había anochecido cuando la puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió dando paso a tres figuras embozadas, y un ramalazo de viento todavía caliente, impregnado del beso de todo un día de sol abrasador; Olor a jazmín de las macetas de un balcón cercano, perfume a comida del restaurante de la esquina, y el húmedo aroma marrón del río calle abajo.

La fragancia, potente, invadió el vestíbulo durante el instante que tardó la puerta en cerrarse a sus espaldas, dejando caer de nuevo la red de conjuros protectores, y poderosas barreras, que separaban la casa del exterior.

El movimiento de semejante poder concentrado, levantó escalofríos en sus pieles. Pero la orden no habría permanecido segura tanto tiempo, sino fuera por este tipo de precauciones.

El interior al menos era fresco, el espacio umbrío, sin ventanas, dejaba fuera el calor asfixiante del verano, permitiendoles algo de alivio, después de haber pasado el día sudando bajo las gruesas túnicas. Ni los más potentes hechizos de frescor, eran capaces, realmente, de compensar del todo el efecto del sol de justicia, y el aire húmedo y caliente que no podían evitar respirar, pero una tela más fina, tampoco habría podido sustentar la cantidad de runas protectoras bordadas en el forro.

-Dios mío qué calor hace ahí fuera.- se quejó Ron. - Tenía tantas…

-Estáis de vuelta!- Le interrumpió otra voz afable, ajada, y cargada de alivio y cariño.

Por el pasillo, limpiándose las manos apresuradamente en un viejo trapo de cocina, venía la señora Weasley. Su rostro, al verles, iluminandose en una sonrisa desgastada por el esfuerzo de enfrentar demasiadas preocupaciones,un instante antes de lanzarse a abrazar al más corpulento de los recién llegados.

Ron dio un paso atrás, tratabillando bajo el asalto con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Mama, estoy bien. Los tres estamos bien.- y devolvió el abrazo torpemente, mientras su madre, una mujercita que apenas le alcanzaba medio pecho, le retiraba la capucha para comprobar si decía la verdad.

Bajo la tela, la cara de Ronald emergió cuajada de pecas y manchas de hollín, las puntas de su desgarbado pelo pelirrojo, ennegrecidas por el hechizo Bombarda que apenas le había rozado, pero ileso.

-¿Lo ves? Estoy bien.- dijo Ron, abriendo los brazos en un gesto que intentaba remarcar sus palabras- Era solo ir y volver, nada peligroso. - insistió.

Unos pasos a su espalda, sus mejores amigos intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa… que Molly Weasley no pasó por alto.

Sin pronunciar palabra, sacó su varita, un hechizo de diagnosis cayendo sobre los tres, antes de que ninguno hubiera llegado a reaccionar. (Para ser uno de los equipos de combate más eficaces de la orden, seguían sin ser rival para la preocupación maternal de Molly) El conjuro cayó a su alrededor en una suave cortina coloreada de verde, anunciando el bienestar de los presentes, y de amarillo, advirtiendo de hechizos curativos administrados hace poco.

Molly volvió a guardar su varita.

-Me alegro de que esteis todos bien. - Sonrió a Harry y a Hermione, que le devolvieron el saludo cuidadosamente, viendo lo que se avecinaba. - ¡En cuanto a ti!, - se volvió a su hijo, los brazos en jarras.- Deberías saber mejor que mentirle a tu madre.

Ron ya no era un niño.

Pero una pequeña parte de Molly, nunca dejaría de recordar al niñito que iba siempre agarrado a sus faldas, quejándose de las bromas de sus hermanos.

No importaban los muchos años pasados, y el que Ronald fuera ahora uno de los mejor entrenados hechiceros de la orden, preocuparse por él cada vez que salía en una misión, era algo inevitable.

 **0**

Harry y Hermione, escaparon sutilmente.

Ignorando las patéticas excusas de su amigo, sobre cómo había llegado a quemarse el pelo y parte de un brazo (ya sanado merced a Hermione), para quitarse los abrigos y colgarlos en el gastado perchero del recibidor, poniendo al descubierto caras igualmente tiznadas de hollín, y cabellos desordenados por el combate y la huida.

Mione se pasó los dedos entre los mechones enmarañados, intentando, sin éxito, domar el abultado matojo de su melena, que había perdido la cinta con que había estado sujeta, en algún momento de la escaramuza.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron apenas al verla, en la sombra de una sonrisa, recordando a la niña que había conocido casi diez años atrás, tan diferente de la regia mujer, curtida por la lucha, en que se había convertido. Hermosa en la forma en que solo puede serlo alguien inconsciente de su aspecto, perfectamente consciente de su valía, y orgulloso de sus logros.

-No se porque me empeño en llevar el pelo largo, debería cortarlo..

Hermione se quejó por lo bajo, retomando la misma discusión unilateral de siempre, (quejas que más tarde siempre acababa olvidando, inmersa en otra docena de cosas distintas). Compadeciendose, Harry se soltó el cordón con el que había atado su propio cabello rubio, ofreciéndoselo a su amiga.

-Ten, puedes usar esto. - Le dijo.

Mione cogió la tira de cuero, agradecida, antes de fijarse en el caótico revoltijo de pelo color trigo, esparcido sobre los hombros de Harry, como una fregona maltratada:

-Creo que tú la necesitas más. - inquirió con el lazo en la mano.

Su mejor amigo se limitó a denegar, haciendo que los largos mechones de su pelo se le vinieran a la cara, y tuviera que apartarlos.

-No te preocupes, ya he usado esta cara demasiado tiempo. Debería cambiarla. - dijo distraídamente.

Al escucharle, Hermione no pudo sino apretar los labios, conteniendo el instintivo deseo de sugerirle que fuera él mismo.

Consciente de que mientras la guerra siguiera siendo una amenaza sobre sus cabezas, el hechizo continuaría siendo una precaución necesaria.

Un complejo entramado de glamour y transfiguración, que escondía a Harry Potter del mundo. Y uno, sin el cual, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos le habían visto.

Cuando fueron presentados al inicio de su propio entrenamiento, a los trece años, el por entonces muchacho moreno, ya había llevado hechizado un año.

Ahora una década después, el conjuro se había transformado en magia antigua, conjuros apilados como las finas capas de una telaraña, aplicados tantas veces como nudos poseía la madera en la varita de Harry.

Al principio por otros, más tarde, cuando hubo dominado el complejo entramado de magia, por sí mismo.

Siempre el mismo hechizo, nunca la misma cara. Una medida de protección, que no buscaba otra cosa que confundir a los mortifagos que le buscaban desde la cuna.

Pero sin más fotos que aquella que se filtró a los periódicos, en los días posteriores a la primera desaparición de Voldemort. Sin información, ni paradero conocido…

Es difícil encontrar a alguien, cuando no es posible saber su verdadero aspecto. Y cualquier mago bajo un glamour, podría ser Harry Potter.

Hermione debería estar acostumbrada al cambio constante de rostros y voces. No era su aspecto lo que había hecho del Chico que sobrevivió, su mejor amigo, después de todo.

Y ningún disfraz podía ocultar el valor, la entrega… los miles de detalles, que hacían de Harry quien era.

Sin embargo… la verdad era que no podía evitar desearle a su amigo, algo mejor que dos compañeros de lucha, hechos casi hermanos por las pruebas superadas juntos. Y unos pocos instructores, que le veían más como un arma, que una persona.

Incluso la amable Señora Weasley, no dejaba de mantener a Harry a una cierta distancia. Quizás, por miedo a encariñarse demasiado de alguien, cuyas posibilidades de supervivencia tras la guerra, eran cercanas a cero.

Intelectualmente entendía esto…

Pero, todavía a veces, como ahora, sentía el viejo resquemor contra el mundo quemarle por dentro, con el deseo de que su mejor amigo pudiera ser quien era, disfrutar de su juventud, hacer amistades fuera de la orden… **tener una vida** , por poco que esta pudiera durar.

Harry debió ver algo de esa pena furiosa es sus ojos, porque apartó la mirada de ella.

Hermione se recompuso con una sacudida interna. Y adoptó el topo seco, ligeramente torcido, que usaba cuando bromeaba pareciendo seria.

-… Siempre que sea alguien con el pelo corto. - acabó ordenando. - De alguna manera, tus melenas siempre acaban hechas un desastre.

Harry bufó aliviado, sabiendo reconocer su esfuerzo por disipar la tensión, y siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno, quizás es que no he tenido buenos ejemplos. - le miró significativamente...para recibir inmediatamente, una pequeña maldición que le hizo tropezar y casi caer al suelo.

Ambos rieron unos instantes (más de lo que la bruja había escuchado a Harry reír en los últimos meses), antes de que su amigo sacara la varita, y las sonrisas se apagaran.

En solo unos toques, su cabello se acortaba y ennegrecía, hasta volverse un sencillo peinado masculino de ordinarios mechones castaños. Sus rasgos parecieron distorsionarse por un segundo, como agua inquieta, y procedieron a asentarse en un nuevo patrón; nariz ligeramente más grande y curva, mandíbula amable, y ojos del azul de una mañana soleada.

-O, ¿castaño de nuevo? Me siento ofendido,- bromeó Ron al ver a su amigo cambiado (aprovechando para escapar de las preguntas, cada vez más difíciles de esquivar, de su madre) - creía que esta vez sería pelirrojo.

-Ron, si eligiera ser pelirrojo cada vez que me lo pides, no sería otra cosa. - suspiró Harry secamente, pero con una nota afable en el fondo, que revelaba que la idea de parecerse a su mejor amigo, no le desagradaba tanto como podía intentar hacer ver.

Hermione observó el intercambio vagamente divertida, la pena de nuevo enterrada.

Pero no antes de que la Señora Weasley la viera.

Molly necesito un esfuerzo para seguir sonriendo, y no empañar las pequeñas alegrías que tanta falta les hacían.

Los tres eran todavía tan jóvenes… , apenas iniciada la segunda década de sus vidas, pero ya podía adivinarse en ellos las huellas de una existencia de disciplina, y los azares de una guerra todavía en ciernes. Pequeñas cicatrices que no habían podido ser disipadas con magia, (o más habitualmente en Harry, que no se había molestado en esconder) ojos oscurecidos, y esa imperceptible dureza, dibujada entorno a sus bocas y la curva de sus mandíbulas, que hablaba de todas las cosas oscuras… y que era cada día más acuciada.

La Señora Weasley lamentaba a menudo la necesidad que había puesto tanto peso en hombros tan jóvenes, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya había sido convencida de que era un precio imposible de eludir.

Y acaso podía argumentar nada en contra, ¿cuando el sacrificio de tres infancias, había salvado ya las vidas de tantas personas?

Así que se obligó a sonreír más ampliamente cuando les habló, borrando, por un momento, las arruguitas que los años de guerra velada, y el temor constante a perder a un miembro de su familia, habían ido dibujando en su rostro siempre afable. Intentando, aunque fuera brevemente, cubrirlos con el cariño maternal, que deberían haber sido obsequiados cada día de la niñez que les había sido robada.

-Dumbledore os espera en el saloncito, cuando acabéis pasad al comedor, la cena ya casi está.

Las palabras de la amable Señora Weasley hicieron que Harry recordará porque estaban aquí, y toda alegría por estar de vuelta se le deshizo de los huesos.

 **oOo**

Harry había hecho muchas cosas en su vida de las que podría arrepentirse, había matado para salvar a otros, y para protegerse a sí mismo, utilizado hechizos en prisioneros que le habrían válido su propia, muy especial celda, en Azkaban, y recurrido a los cuchillos cuando estos no habían sido suficiente. Había aprendido a mentir y a fingir cosas que no sentía, y sabía que era bueno en ello cuando se molestaba en serlo, cuando era necesario para sacar adelante la misión, y salvar unas pocas vidas más. Y sin embargo, era esta nimiedad lo que realmente le incomodaba.

Un mero hechizo empático, con más posibilidades de fallar, de las que tenía de tener éxito.

Pero…

Todavía, recordar cómo había llegado a esta situación, seguía pareciendo una concatenación de desastres imposibles de evitar. Como ver un alud precipitarse montaña abajo.

 **oOo**

 _Una semana atrás…_

Dumbledore convocó a la cúpula de la Orden, poco después del anochecer. La llamada, concisa, apenas ocupaba unas líneas, ninguna información que pudiera servir de nada al Señor oscuro, si era interceptada. Lo necesario para conocer el día y la hora, pero únicamente los miembros más leales de la resistencia, sabrían, sin ser dicho, el lugar al que acudir.

El Fidelius se aseguraba de ello.

Grimmauld Place.

El trío llegó a la reunión ya empezada, con los cuerpos cansados, barro del campo en su última misión, todavía húmedo en las botas, y malas noticias pesando sobre sus hombros.

Una docena de miradas se volvieron a ellos, al cruzar el umbral del viejo salón, ojos llenos de reconocimiento para Granger y Weasley, que no tardaron en catalogar al último de los recién llegados, como Harry Potter.

Puede que su aspecto está noche fuera el de un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros, manos grandes, y rasgos hoscos, ligeramente blandos, dotados de esa suave redondez propia de quien sufre algo de sobrepeso, sin ser excesivo. Un varón de mediana edad, a todas luces común. Pero aquí, nadie habría pasado por alto al "desconocido". No en el lugar en el que estaban, y con quien le acompañaba.

Y no tardaron en ver sus sospechas confirmadas, cuando de la cabecera de la larga mesa, una afable voz anciana se elevó por encima del repentino silencio, para recibirles. Albus Dumbledore no habría interrumpido la reunión, para recibir a nadie más que a este equipo en particular.

-Bienvenidos, os estábamos esperando,- les sonrió amablemente, recibiendoles con la calidez de un viejo familiar - Debéis estar agotados, por favor tomad asiento. - e indicó las tres sillas libres a un lado de la mesa- Siento que no haya tiempo para que pudierais descansar antes de la reunión. Pero según tengo entendido, la Señora Weasley ha preparado una excelente cena para todo el que desee quedarse al terminar. - ofreció como disculpa, ganando un murmullo general de aprobación hambrienta, antes de terminar diciendo;- Llegáis a tiempo de escuchar el informe del ataque en Salisbury. -

Harry casi habría podido creerse la fachada paternalista, de no ser por los años pasados bajo la tutela del líder de la luz. Pero le conocía demasiado bien para tragarse tal anzuelo.

Percy, por contra, de pies al lado de Albus, y quien debía haber estado hablando antes de su llegada, era la imagen perfecta del alumno obediente… y crédulo. Incluso la mirada envenenada que le estaba lanzando, molesto por la interrupción, no hacía otra cosa que responder a lo que se esperaba de él.

Harry se limitó a ignorarle, inclinando brevemente la cabeza, en un saludo, a los presentes, antes de buscar asiento con Ron y Hermione, hermanos en todo menos en sangre.

Ron se dejó caer en su silla, con un mal disimulado sonido de irritación, anticipando la "charla", a la que su hermano mayor pensaba, sin duda, someterle más tarde.

-¿Porque Percy? ¿No podía haber estado hablando cualquiera menos Percy? - gruñó por lo bajo.

Hermione le golpeó con el codo en las costillas para callarle, dirigiéndole al hermano mayor Weasley un gesto conciso, con la sugerencia de una conversación posterior. Si alguien entre los tres, tenía la más mínima disposición a escuchar la retahíla del tercer hijo Weasley, sin dura era la siempre hambrienta de información, bruja, capaz de sacar algo útil, incluso de los discursos autosuficientes de Percival Weasley.

Por suerte, esto pareció apaciguar al pelirrojo lo suficiente para retomar el hilo de su discurso.

Percy había sido uno de los brujos enviados a detener el ataque en Salisbury…

Harry no tardó en ver que el informe, no era más que otra versión de los muchos escuchados las últimas semanas; listados de heridos, y muertos. Bajas civiles, y de la orden. Pérdidas irremplazables.

Ninguno de los últimos esfuerzos de la Orden habían tenido buen resultado.

Y al observar su entorno, el bajo ánimo era algo casi palpable.

Bajo la oscilante luz de las velas, los rostros sentados a la mesa, eran máscaras ensombrecidas de ángulos cansados, gestos tirantes…

Todavía más acuciados cuando, finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó para hablar, y todos los presentes parecieron inclinarse hacia él intentando escuchar, como una ola inquieta. Buscando una solución a un problema que parecía cada vez más acuciante, desde que perdieran a su único espía en el círculo interno…

-Gracias Percy por tu informe. - Albus sonrió amablemente al joven, despachandolo de vuelta a su asiento, para volverse a los congregados - Todos sabéis ya la gravedad de la situación. - anunció entonces, adquiriendo una solemnidad casi militar. - El Señor oscuro parece estar aumentando la frecuencia de sus ataques…

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Los ataques no "parecían" estar acelerándose. **Estaban** acelerándose a marchas forzadas.

La emboscada de la que acababan de volver, era el cuarto ataque que llegaban demasiado tarde para evitar, o controlar, en menos de una semana. Asesinatos pensados para desestabilizar al Ministerio, que todavía no habían degenerado en guerra abierta, solo porque Voldemort no lo quería…. aún.

Y mientras esperaba a algo que nadie sabía que era, los rumores sobre un ataque real y coordinado, eran cada vez más acuciantes, sin que hubiera alguien que pareciera saber cuándo, o cómo, se llevaría a cabo.

Los escasos espías de que disponían, y que no habían sido descubiertos o asesinados por capricho del Señor Oscuro, o algún otro mortifago hambriento de poder, no eran más que lacayos, acólitos de bajo rango, que no podían esperar ser notificados de nada importante, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para todos.

Sin Snape, la única baza de que habían dispuesto en el círculo interno, ¿que posibilidades tenían de evitar la caída del Ministerio de magia, cuando el propio ministro seguía negando el retorno del Lord Tenebroso, y hacia todo lo posible por achacar los recientes asesinatos, a un grupo de radicales, de los que, se suponía, ya se estaban haciendo cargo? Era absurdo.

Más, cuando era evidente que si el Ministerio caía, el resto del mundo mágico inglés no tardaría en seguirlo.

Snape no podía haber elegido un peor momento para ser descubierto. Y se notaba en las miradas resentidas que se posaban en el slytherin, cada vez con más frecuencia, a medida que Albus Dumbledore exponía la gravedad de la situación.

Pero Harry no podía culparle. No como hacían algunos miembros a espaldas del maestro de pociones, y en ocasiones, con mal disimulo, en su misma presencia, creyendo que alguien tan versado en el engaño y la manipulación, tenía que haber sabido encontrar una mejor manera, que dejar caer su máscara, para enfrentarse a medio círculo mortifago, solo para salvar a un hombre…

-¿Que podemos hacer? - preguntó Remus, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, desde su posición junto a Ninfadora, y mirando a Dumbledore como si el viejo director tuviera la respuesta a todos los enigmas.

Harry tuvo buen cuidado de mantener su rostro impasible, ocultando su desagrado.

Bien sabía que la mayoría de los miembros en la Orden, guardaban la misma esperanza absurda en el anciano general. Una fe ciega que más tarde o más temprano, acabaría llevándoles a la tumba, si no tenían cuidado.

Idiotas.

Sólo unos pocos, (Snape, McGonagall, Alastair, Hermione…) sabían mejor que confiar ciegamente en el líder de la luz.

Le bastó observar un momento sus caras, para ver las miradas calculadoras en sus ojos. Los engranajes de sus cerebros puestos en buscar opciones que poder proponer en esta misma asamblea.

Pero hasta el momento, nadie parecía haber encontrado ninguna que no hubiera sido contemplada ya, o al menos, ninguna con las suficientes posibilidades de tener éxito como para ser nombrada.

Siempre en apariencia amable, Dumbledore se volvió con aprobación hacia Lupin.

-Nuestra única opción es reclutar a un miembro del círculo interno. - dijo suavemente, como si fuera algo tan sencillo como pedirlo con la suficiente educación.- Alguien con una posición que nos permita conocer los movimientos del Señor oscuro.

Inmediatamente la atmósfera se cargó notablemente, mientras los presentes absorbían esta información.

-Estas hablando de un imposible Albus-, el tono calmo de McGonagall rompió el corto silencio que se había impuesto, poniendo voz a lo que todos los presentes estaban pensando. - Los miembros del círculo interno han obtenido su posición demostrando lealtad inquebrantable. Vertiendo sangre por su amo.- cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, una sobre otra, con gesto serio, imperturbable -Diría que la mayoría ni siquiera están lo bastante cuerdos para razonarse con ellos.

Si alguien esperaba que dicho comentario causará alguna reacción en el imperturbable Maestro de pociones, sentado dos sillas a la izquierda de la animaga, quedó severamente decepcionado.

Severus y Minerva tenían amplias diferencias, pero se respetaban y conocían lo suficiente, para saber cuando el otro estaba simplemente hablando de hechos.

Otras voces empezaron a unirse a la de McGonagall, con duda e inquietud.

Dumbledore se limitó a levantar una mano, pidiendo calma, y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio de inmediato.

Harry tomó nota de con qué facilidad se cumplían sus órdenes, por nimias que fueran. Y sintió la vieja fascinación por esa capacidad de comandar a la gente, que en ocasiones, todavía, también funcionaba con él, agudizar su atención en cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

-Quizás, pero es un esfuerzo que merece nuestra atención. ¿Que opinas Severus? ¿Puede hacerse?

La mesa al completo volvió la mirada hacia el slytherin. Por un momento pareció que no contestaría, los ojos oscuros, calculadores, clavados en sus manos, entrelazadas sobre la mesa…

-Puede intentarse. -dijo finalmente, levantando una mirada helada incluso para él.- Ninguno a mostrado antes indicios de duda, pero dos son lo bastante jóvenes e inexpertos, para resultar más… flexibles. - esta última palabra adquirió un tinte ominoso, desagradable, que Harry conocía bien. A menudo preludiaba el sufrimiento de alguien, habitualmente un prisionero poco colaborador.

Un delgado hilo helado se deslizó por su espalda, el último, minúsculo reflejo de desagrado, de alguien acostumbrado a la necesidad de acometer torturas, que sin embargo, nunca aprenderá a disfrutar de ellas. -Con todo, -puntualizó el maestro de pociones- no será fácil.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando el significado de las palabras caló en él.

-¿De quienes estamos hablando?-preguntó. No recordaba en el círculo interno a nadie particularmente joven. Siendo Bellatrix Lestrange el miembro de menor edad. Y nadie habría llamado… Flexible, (proclive a ser quebrada por meras torturas, o influenciable por pociones o conjuros) a la terrible bruja.

-Cierto. - asintió Dumbledore - Muy pocos estabais presentes, cuando Severus habló de los últimos cambios, sucedidos antes de su forzosa huida.

Hubo un instante de silencio preñado, sobre el que el líder de la resistencia pareció deslizarse sin esfuerzo, con palabras preparadas para captar la atención, y reconducir la conversación.

-Muchos ya sabéis sobre el éxito de la misión, que permitió capturar a Rodolphus Lestrange, y a Walden McNair, dejando dos importantes huecos entre las filas de los fieles al Señor Tenebroso.

Los presentes conocían bien los hechos. La victoria había pasado de boca a boca durante días, caldeado los corazones de los guerrilleros (pues no eran más que eso, soldados que atacaban desde las sombras, y que se valían de mil artimañas con las que compensar su bajo número) levantando los ánimos decaídos, y arrancando sonrisas.

Que lejos parecían ahora esos días, donde casi habían podido saborear la victoria, aunque sólo habían pasado unas pocas semanas.

¿De verdad había sido tan poco tiempo? A Harry le había parecido más.

-Las noticias que nos brindó Severus- continuó Albus indicando a su viejo consejero con un gesto deferente- comprenden como el Señor Oscuro ha decidido cubrir su ausencia en las filas del círculo interno. Si nos haces el favor, viejo amigo. - indicó.

Snape se limitó a levantar su varita, conjurando la imagen de un joven moreno, quizás de la misma edad que el propio Harry. Parecía alto, dotado de esa constitución atlética que habla de ejercicio al aire libre, y largas horas de sol. Sus cabellos negros se curvaban detrás de sus orejas, y sobre su frente, en rizos perfectos, tan intachables como la tostada lisura de su piel. La curva aristocrática de su mandíbula, era orgullosa, segura de su posición en el mundo.

Este hombre no parecía haber visto un día de dureza en su vida, y la idea levantó una irritación insalubre en el soldado que era Potter, quien, raramente, había conocido unos días de placer para sí mismo, en sus veintitrés años de vida.

Sin embargo, todo esto se le hizo inconsecuente cuando observó sus ojos. Del castaño casi negro de la madera pútrida, poseían una crueldad divertida e inteligente, que le hizo pensar en grandes felinos, y garras afiladas escondidas entre pelaje suave como terciopelo.

Snape indicó la imagen un instante, para explicar:

-El Señor Oscuro ha cubierto sus bajas con miembros nuevos, jóvenes hijos de otros mortifagos prominentes. En particular dos de ellos han sido otorgados el _privilegio_ de entrar en el círculo interno. - sus labios se torcieron en la palabra "privilegio" con especial desagrado- Este es Blaise Zabini, hijo de Épona Zabini.

La célebre "viuda negra", quedó sin decir. Como una de las pocas mujeres que había trepado a las compañias más selectas se Lord Voldemort, la larga lista de sus conquistas y desafortunados esposos, se extendía tras ella como una larga cola especialmente roja, de sangre y muerte. Parecía poco probable que su único hijo, no hubiera heredado los talentos de la madre.

Snape blandió su varita una segunda vez, y la imagen cambió para mostrar a otro hombre de una edad similar.

Y Harry sintió que se le cortaba el aliento.

Sus entrañas dieron un bandazo, como haber sido golpeado por uno de los Stupeffy, especialmente violentos, de Moody. Se le aceleró la respiración, el pulso perdió todo su ritmo, para convertirse en una carrera enloquecida, casi suicida. Tragó saliva convulsivamente. Y no pudo sino decirlo. En aquel momento, no habría podido contener su lengua ni de haber dependido su vida de ello.

-... Draco.

Un nombre que no había pronunciado en casi diez años, pareció quemarle la garganta.

El hombre de la imagen ya no era el muchacho desgarbado, con los miembros largos, todavía torpes, que recordaba, pero no habría podido evitar reconocerlo aunque hubieran pasado cinco décadas. Diez años no eran nada, nada para hacerle olvidar al chico que había sido su primer amigo, su hermano en todo menos en sangre, su único…

A veces Harry pensaba que su inhabilidad para interesarse por ninguno de los jovenes y chicas, que habían buscado algo con él a lo largo de los años, era culpa de haber conocido a Draco antes a que a ninguno de ellos. Porque nadie parecía capaz de competir contra la huella abrasadora, que el rubio había dejado en él.

Ávidamente, sus ojos resiguieron la imagen conjurada, buscando todas las diferencias y similitudes para con el chico que recordaba.

El mismo cabello rubio casi blanco, del color de la hojalata, la misma piel pálida, que tantas veces había visto quemarse a lo largo de aquel verano abrasador. La nariz patricia, los pómulos altos… y la curva elegante de su mandíbula, que finalmente había dejado atrás la leve redondez de la infancia, para hacerse un filo casi violento y aristocrático… Estaba demasiado delgado, era evidente por cómo sus huesos se delineante a través de la piel. Y sin embargo, había fuerza en la musculatura fibrosa que podía intuirse bajo la túnica. La misma energía famélica, que recordaba intuida en aquel documental muggle, que en una ocasión había espiado siendo niño.

Leopardos… depredadores esbeltos y rápidos.

Sus miembros antaño torpes, habían encontrado una proporción finalmente perfecta para su cuerpo ya desarrollado. Dejando como resultado un hombre alto, con la elegancia innata de su madre, y toda la masculinidad del padre que Harry no había llegado a conocer nunca.

Un hombre atractivo, si alguna vez había habido alguno. Todo él familiar, incluso los cambios que le habían sobrevenido, y que ya se habían intuido en el muchacho.

Pero su postura, y esos ojos… eran irreconocibles, alienados, casi… vacíos.

El gris de sus recuerdos nunca había sido tan frío. A veces enfadado, a veces mentiroso, a menudo egoísta, pero siempre vivo, cambiante, cálido. Incluso en sus peores discusiones, la mirada de Draco nunca había dejado de ser terriblemente intensa. Muy en raras ocasiones, Harry creía que esto sucedía muy a pesar del rubio. Pero casi siempre parecía no importarle. Una batalla perdida, habría dicho.

Ahora no podía encontrar rastro alguno de ese muchacho, en la mirada del hombre.

Había una quietud estática, en esos orbes del gris transparente de la lluvia. Una frialdad heladora e inhumana.

Los ojos de Zabini habían sido crueles, pero dotados de vida, diversión, picardía, una humanidad retorcida pero reconocible. Los de Draco eran como espejos, lo captaban todo, sin ofrecer nada.

La diferencia para con sus recuerdos no podía ser más grande, ni más dolorosa.

Más tarde culparía a ese segundo que tardó en enterrar el dolor, de todo lo que acabaría pasando.

-¿Harry? - la voz preocupada de Hermione, sentada a su derecha, rompió el hechizo de los recuerdos. Pero no antes de que Dumbledore le escuchara pronunciar el nombre.

-Harry, muchacho, ¿conoces a Draco Malfoy? - los ojos azules del brujo, tenían ese brillo que decía que había encontrado algo interesante. Y Potter sabía que no le dejaría ir, hasta que dijera lo que él anciano deseaba escuchar.

Peor aún, desorientado por lo que acababa de ver, no tuvo la rapidez de mentir inmediatamente al hombre que prácticamente le había criado.

-... No. Yo… - se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando como un niño, y apretó la mandíbula recuperando el control con una sacudida interna. - Conocí a un Draco Black cuando eramos niños.- niños. No adolescentes, no muchachos. Dios sabía lo que podían hacer los presentes, con el conocimiento de lo que habían sido juntos.

9

-A, - El suspiro de Snape, lleno de comprensión, hizo que Harry deseara cerrar las manos en los brazos de su silla, como garras. Sólo su férrea voluntad impidiendo que dejará entrever cosas que no deseaba mostrar.

Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, quizás por suerte, el maestro de pociones había decidido empezado a hablar sin consultarle.- Hace una década, cuando Narcisa comprendió con que clase de hombre se había casado, hizo un intento por alejar a su hijo, y a sí misma, de todo lo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro. Recuerdo que lograron desaparecer todo un verano, antes de que Lucius los encontrara. ¿Supongo que debió ser entonces cuando os conocisteis? - en un gesto atípico en él, Severus calló el conocimiento de cómo había terminado aquella escapada, ahorrandole a Potter un dolor que no necesitaba infligir.

Harry no vio otra opción que asentir, confirmando las asunciones del otrora mortifago. Mientras asimilaba en silencio la información.

"Así que por eso no pudo…"

La voz de Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos, antes de que pudiera sumirse realmente en ellos, recordándole dónde y con quien estaba.

-Es un principio. - dijo el anciano mesándose la barba. La sonrisa de Albus podría haber iluminado la estancia.- ¿Os conocisteis por mucho tiempo?

Era una pregunta trampa, Harry se dio cuenta. Albus sabía que Draco le había importado, si no era que aún lo hacía. El conocimiento estaba claro en la pregunta, y en la manera en que le estaba mirando, como si Harry hubiera hecho algo especialmente remarcable, que mereciera su orgullo paternal.

El hombre moreno maldijo por dentro, porque obviamente no tenía elección… fuera lo que fuera, lo que había revelado sus sentimientos, en aquellos primeros instantes de sorpresa, ya no podía esperar esconderselos al poderoso legilimens. Y callar no era una opción, no si había alguna posibilidad de que esta conversación ayudara en los esfuerzos por detener a Voldemort.

Sin embargo, decidió en silencio, ciertas cosas no serían compartidas sin importar qué. Había secretos que existían sólo para Draco y él, recuerdos que no podía dejar empañar por los dedos pegajosos de otros.

Su respuesta fue guardada. Una cosa tensa, y llena de condiciones silenciosas.

-Eramos amigos. - reveló - Lo fuimos hasta que se fue.

La mirada del líder de la luz, chispeó con comprensión tras sus gafas doradas.

-... Podría funcionar... - empezó,

-Pero tengo que advertirnos de que tal como yo no sabía que Draco Black no era su nombre, él tampoco supo el mío. Para entonces ya había empezado el entrenamiento. - cortó.

El entrenamiento al que había sido sometido desde que tuviera sólo once años, y que debía prepararle para la guerra inevitable. En lugar de enviarlo a Hogwarts, como quizás habrían hecho, de haber buscado una infancia para el joven Niño que sobrevivió, Harry se había visto en un constante desfile de lecciones y durísimos entrenamientos físicos y mágicos, destinados a asegurar su supervivencia y la del mundo mágico. Su único atisbo de una vida, siendo aquel verano en el inicio, cuando aún había dispuesto de largas tardes de descanso, (descansos que desaparecieron progresivamente con los años, hasta hacerse inexistentes) y los compañeros que serían elegidos para ser su equipo en combate cuando cumplió los trece años. Quienes se unieron a los entrenamientos, y se convirtieron en sus únicos y mejores amigos. Sus hermanos, a falta de una palabra más propicia. Ron y Hermione.

Pero cuando había conocido a Draco, ellos aún tardarían un año en aparecer en su vida. Lo que sí había hecho su entrenamiento para entonces, era inculcarle la necesidad de revelar su identidad al menor número de gente posible. Y así, el joven rubio había conocido a Harry Evans, el chico que Potter hubiera querido ser, de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Dumbledore pareció recibir la noticia con satisfacción, si uno podía fiarse de lo que el director elegía dejar entrever, mientras sacaba un caramelo del bolsillo de su túnica, y procedía a desenvolverlo.

-No es necesariamente algo malo, Harry.-dijo amablemente- Quizás el joven Malfoy esté más dispuesto a escuchar a Evans.

En esta ocasión fue Remus quien decidió intervenir.

-Diez años es mucho tiempo Albus. Es posible que Malfoy ni siquiera recuerde a Harry. - dijo torpemente. Quizás intentaba proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo, de acciones que podrían ser más dolorosas de lo que ninguno pensaba.

Pero las siguientes palabras sentenciaron el curso de los acontecimientos.

-¿Crees que habría alguna posibilidad de que accediera a escucharte, Harry? - inquirió Hermione, sentada su lado. Silenciosa como había estado hasta entonces, Harry solo necesitó mirarle para comprender el porqué.

La mirada, alerta y calculadora, de su mejor amiga, hablaba de posibilidades y planes en creación. Y aunque sus labios, apretados en una línea blanquecina, decían lo mucho que le disgustaba esta salida, también había una determinación férrea en la posición de sus hombros rectos.

Si esto salvaba la guerra, entonces había que intentarlo.

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo. Después empezó a hablar.

 **oOo**

(Diez años atrás)

A lo lejos, la arboleda había empezado a teñirse de rojos y cobres, anunciando la cercanía del otoño. El aire olía a polvo, y los únicos sonidos venían de las cigarras entre la hierba alta, seca y amarilla, del parque.

Aquella tarde el calor estaba siendo insoportable.

Y sin viento, ni árboles que ofrecieran algo de sombra para aliviarlo, no era raro que nadie parecíera querer aventurarse hasta el pequeño conjunto de columpios, a las afueras de la barriada.

Sobre todo no hoy, cuando la humedad subía del río, y el aire era especialmente bochornoso, incluso para ser finales de verano.

Pero a Harry no le importaba el metal caliente del columpio en el que estaba sentado, o las cadenas resbaladizas de sudor bajo sus manos. Ni siquiera saber que si seguía más tiempo bajo el sol, acabaría quemándose de nuevo.

Inquietó, raspó las puntas de sus viejas deportivas, (sacadas de alguna caja de ayuda a la comunidad), contra la tierra seca.

Era tarde, y Draco se retrasaba. Puede que hoy no viniera, aunque era su costumbre encontrarse allí cada tarde. Un rincón, que, para un par de adolescentes, parecía algo alejado de todo, sólo por el largo camino que había que hacer para llegar allí.

Quizás, la madre de Draco, una mujer delicada, le necesitaba en casa para algo.

Quizás no había podido encontrar el momento, para avisar a Harry, de que hoy no iba a poder venir al final.

La idea fue un pequeño alivio para el chico moreno, pero pensar en tener que volver a reunir el valor, para decirle lo que sabía debía decir, mañana…hizo de su estomago un nudo desagradable.

Por una vez, Harry agradeció las pequeñas raciones de comida que le permitía Tía Petunia. Si hubiera tenido el estómago algo más lleno, habría sufrido náuseas.

"Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?" se dijo.

E inmediatamente recordó porque había evitado hacerse esa misma pregunta, los últimos dos días, después de tomar la decisión de decir la verdad.

Porque esa era la cuestión, ¿cómo reaccionaría Draco, cuando supiera que Harry le había estado mintiendo durante meses?

Tragó saliva, sacudido por un estremecimiento interno, que nada tenía que ver con el calor que hacía; preocupación, ansiedad, y aprensión, se le enroscaron por dentro como serpientes inquietas.

Y una imagen horriblemente dolorosa se desplegó por su cráneo, como las primeras, escabrosa escenas, de una película de terror; el rostro hermoso de un muchacho rubio, fruncido en una mueca de repulsión y odio, un instante antes de darle la espalda para abandonarle.

Lo peor era que aquella escena resultaba tan vívida… porque ya conocía lo fácilmente que podían oscurecerse sus preciosos ojos grises, en un acceso de ira.

Porque ya había visto cómo trataba, a quienes encontraba, de algún modo, faltantes a sus ojos.

Todavía recordaba su mueca feroz, la primera vez que conoció a Dudley. El gesto orgulloso, lleno de desdén, de su mandíbula. El odio dibujado en cada rasgo de su cara, como tinta.

Cuando Harry le contara la verdad, ¿que pasaría?

Y el pensamiento que había conseguido dejar de lado, desde que tomara su decisión, le asaltó, negándose a seguir en silencio.

¿Y si Draco solo había querido la mentira que era Harry Evans?

¿Y si decidía que Harry Potter, no era la persona a la que quería dedicar su corazón?

La idea de ser abandonado por la única persona que había querido, y que le había correspondido plenamente, hizo que le dolieran todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo en el columpio, deseando desesperadamente que hubiera alguna manera, la que fuera, de poder decirle la verdad sin llegar a… eso.

Porque seguir mintiendole, cuando pronto iba a tener que… ¡No era una opción!

-H… Harry, ¡hey! ¿Estás… bien? - la voz entrecortada de Draco le sacó de la miseria de sus pensamientos, de golpe, e hizo que levantara la cabeza para mirarle, las mejillas súbitamente enrojecida de algo más que el calor de la tarde.

No le había escuchado llegar.

Pero aquí estaba, inclinado hacia él, con los ojos llenos de preocupación y el ceño fruncido. El cabello rubio, salvajemente desordenado en puntas y flequillos, adherido a sus sienes y frente, por una fina capa de sudor.

Debía de haber venido corriendo…

Todavía tenía la respiración violentamente agitada, el pecho subiendo y bajando, rítmicamente, bajo la cara camiseta de marca.

Las elegantes deportivas tiznadas de tierra.

Las mejillas enrojecidas.

Y Draco rara vez corría, odiaba sudar.

-... Draco. ¿Que ha pasado? - se levantó, extendiendo instintivamente las manos hacia él, mirándole de arriba a abajo, casi esperando ver sangre.

Lo que recibió fue un pequeño susto, cuando el muchacho rubio esquivó sus dedos, para patear la base del columpio con todas sus fuerzas.

El clank resonó en la calma del parque, de forma casi obscena.

Draco había pasado tan deprisa de la preocupación a la ira, al ver a Harry levantarse del columpio ileso, que cualquiera que no le conociera, habría, al menos, alzado una ceja, pero Potter estaba acostumbrado a sus repentinos cambios de humor.

No era difícil enojar al rubio, y sin embargo…

aquello no era normal.

-¿Draco? - inquirió de nuevo, suavemente, esta vez no intentó tocarle. Sólo buscando calmarle con el sonido de su voz.

Pero el otro no parecía estar escuchando, había bajado la cabeza hasta esconderá entre sus hombros tensos, el cabello del color de la plata vieja, esparcido sobre sus rasgos, como una cortina húmeda de sudor, impidiendo que Harry pudiera estudiar su expresión.

Todo él tenso, hecho una trampa a punto de saltar. Los puños cerrados tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

Temblaba…

Harry nunca antes le había visto temblar.

-¿Draco, que ocurre? - insistió cada vez más preocupado. Esta vez dejó de lado ninguna otra consideración, y le agarró por los hombros, intentando ver…

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, Draco no estaba temblando, no realmente, estaba llorando en silencio, intentando acallar los sollozos con rabia inútil.

Y cuando finalmente levantó el rostro, para mirarle, lo hizo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y ojos llenos de una angustia y un odio…

Harry nunca, jamás, quería volver a ver una mirada así en aquellos irises.

Fue como ser golpeado en el plexo solar, como ahogarse, como ver las estrellas romperse. Y sintió algo que nunca había sentido en toda su larga infancia de maltratos, el ansia ferviente, y devoradora, como el mordisco de una llamarada, de encontrar al responsable de poder esa mirada en aquellos ojos, y reducirlo a cenizas.

Vagamente percibió su magia flamearle por dentro, ferviente como una poción a punto de explotar…

Entonces los dedos de Draco se cerraron como garras, en su camisa cuatro tallas más grande, reteniendole a su lado con desesperación, arrancandole de la ira con el calor de su cuerpo, repentinamente pegado al de Harry, como si pudiera excavarse un hueco entre sus costillas, y esconderse de todo en su interior.

-¡Ven conmigo! - Le gritó, la voz enronquecida, los ojos enormes, casi afiebrados, del gris del relámpago en verano. De esas tormentas impredecibles que abren el cielo, como una bendición para la fiebre abrasadora del la estación estival. - ¡Vámonos juntos! Lejos de aquí, lejos de mi madre y de tus tíos. Lejos de todo. -

-... ¿Qu…?... - la sorpresa le robó la voz. - Draco… ¿De qué estás hablando?-intentó leer su expresión, pero Draco ya estaba dejando caer la frente, suavemente, en su pecho, de repente sin fuerzas, agotado todo lo que tenía, en aquella petición desesperada.

Harry podía notar la calidez de su frente afiebrada contra su esternón, la presión suave cuando giró la cabeza para pegar el oído a su pecho, y escuchar los latidos violentos de su corazón.

-... Por favor, ven conmigo. No necesito a nadie más, nada más. - lo escuchó pedirle apenas más alto que un susurro, con la pasión desgarradora de la que solo son capaces los adolescentes. Cuando todo se experimenta por vez primera, y parece un arañazo en el corazón.

Harry tragó saliva, deseando decir que si, más de lo que había deseado nada nunca. Pero… Draco no sabía…. Y decírselo ahora… ¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Que había podido afectarle tanto?

Suavemente deslizó los brazos en torno al cuerpo tembloroso, escogiendo el silencio, porque si habría la boca, sabía que sería para decir que si.

 **Continuará?**


End file.
